1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for setting communication between a plurality of devices, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for setting communication between a plurality of terminals using a full mesh method, and a recording medium for the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the high performance of networks and devices, the methods of communication are rapidly changing. Accordingly, devices like smartphones are able to provide not only a unique voice communication service but also other various services. One representative example of a communication service is a multipoint communication service.
Examples of multipoint communication include a server micro controller unit (MCU) method in which a server receives and mixes media and transmits the mixed media to a participant device. Another example is a full mesh method in which all devices participating in communication connect to a media session with all other participant devices and media is transmitted or received between each channel of each device.
A full mesh topology occurs when every node in the network has a circuit connecting it to every other node in the network. Full mesh is expensive to implement but yields the greatest amount of redundancy, so in the even that one of those nodes fails, network traffic can be directed to any of the other nodes.
Because it is difficult for a device to process multiple pieces of media independently due to limitations in the performance of the device, a server MCU method is used more often than a full mesh method in the related art.